Operation KISS
by NemoSphinx
Summary: Harry and Hermione. A match made in heaven. But Ron can't seem to get them to kiss in public. What will he go through to get them to kiss in public? Humor ensues R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: If I owned these people would I be writing ficlets??  
  
Author Notes: Okay this was written while I was waiting for a phone call from the bloody hospital! Take their time ringing! Anyway^^ you don't need to hear about that. This is H/Hr through and through. I hope you enjoy this!! Plz R&R  
  
WARNING: SUGARY FLUFF AHEAD  
  
Ron peered around the bookshelf to see Harry and Hermione sitting at one of the empty tables in the corner of the practically deserted library. Harry and Hermione had been an official 'item' for a week now but no one had seen them actually kiss or do anything other than hold hands, and that was even brief, and give each other the ocasional hug. As much as Ron loved them and as much as he wanted them to be happy he couldn't help but feel frustrated at them. Where they EVER going to kiss?  
  
Ron leaned forward as Hermione started talking.  
  
"So you have to add...you have to add Eye of Skrilvig?" she asked her voice heavy and sounding quite drained.  
  
"After you add the dash of newt spleen juice, yes." Harry said nodding.  
  
Hermione rested her head in her hands frustrated, "I don't understand. Why can't I figure this out?? What's wrong with me? I'm not studying enough! I'll never get to be head girl with grades like these." she said her hand resting on the piece of paper in front of her.  
  
Harry gently put his hand over hers. Hermione looked up at him, into his deep emerald eyes.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with you Hermione. You'll get it. I have absolute faith in you. And head girl? I have no doubt you'll get it! Hermione you got five points lower than me. That's the second highest in the class. Come on! Who are you kidding of course you'll get it." Harry said soothingly, stroking her hand softly.  
  
Hermione smiled up at him, "What would I do without you?" she asked softly.  
  
Harry smiled back at her and leaned his head down as if to kiss her. Ron leaned forward, watching and waiting. Harrys head came to a rest on hers. They were forehead to forehead.  
  
"Probably freak out." Harry teased.  
  
Hermione smiled and gave him a little kiss on the cheek, "I would." she said then turned back to the massive dusty book in front of her, "Alright so...dash of newt spleen then the eye of skrilvig...right?"  
  
"Exactly." Harry said, shaking his hair out of his eyes and slamming the book in front of him shut, "Alright that's potions sorted for me...I've still got to master the transfiguration essay though...I've only written four scrolls."  
  
Hermione laughed lightly, "Harry you're getting worse than me! We only got the essay yesterday! And it's not due until next week. I'll admit potions is tomorrow but that's really good for you."  
  
Harry laughed with her, "I guess that what comes from hanging around with the smartest witch in the grade."  
  
Hermione winked at him, "Guess so."  
  
Ron sighed. He'd been watching them all week and not once had they snogged. Even briefly. It was getting on his nerves. Harry was a hot- blooded nearly 17 year old male how could he not steal a couple of kisses now and then??  
  
Harry stood up and stretched, "Well love, I'm afraid I've got to be off. I'll be back in...about five minutes." he said not packing up any of his stuff.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hermione asked looking up at him with big brown doey eyes.  
  
Harry chuckled, "The little boys room."  
  
"Ah." Hermione said blushing, "Well I'm sure there's nothing LITTLE in there." she teased.  
  
Harry froze and looked at her, "Hermione did you just..?" Harry asked staring at her.  
  
She giggled a bit.  
  
"Giggle?" he finished lamely.  
  
Hermione smiled at him, "Don't be too long." she said then turned back to her book.  
  
Harry didn't move for a moment, "Er...alright then." he said casting her a confused look over his shoulder.  
  
Ron stared at Hermione and quickly realised Harry was walking straight towards him. He turned on his heel and ran to the end of the aisle then turned around again and started to casually walk down.  
  
"Ron!" Harry exclaimed as he walked around the corner, "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Shh!" the librarian said from the next aisle.  
  
Harry smiled sheepishly, "What are you doing here?" he whispered quietly.  
  
Ron shrugged, "I..uh...need to study for potions."  
  
Harry smiled, "Hermiones around the corner maybe she'll give you a hand. I've got to use the mens. Back soon." he said clapping Ron on the shoulder as he walked past.  
  
Ron smiled faintly and watched Harry go into the boys bathroom, he peered around the bookshelf again and saw Hermione reading her book intently.  
  
"Alright that's it. By the end of the week I'm getting them to snog in front of everyone in the Gryffindor common room." Ron said aloud.  
  
"We'll hold you to that." Lavender and Parvati said appearing behind him quickly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry washed his hands quickly and tried, in vain, to smooth his hair down. Harry looked in the mirror at himself. He still had the same black messy hair but he'd gotten more control over it...well a little more. His eyes were still the same emerald green but he no longer needed glasses, he wore wizard contacts which stayed in unless he took them out. He was no longer the skinny boy he once was. His body has quite toned from Qudditch and from constantly exercising. He was a couple of inches shorter than Ron who towered at 6'4''.  
  
Harry dried his hands and quickly made his way back to Hermione. She was still studying the same book and Ron wasn't in sight. Harry looked around to see if maybe he was sitting at another table but Ron, it seemed, had disappeared.  
  
"Hey. I wasn't too long was I?" Harry asked sitting down beside Hermione again.  
  
"Nope." Hermione said still studying the same page she had been when Harry had left.  
  
Harry gently took her hand in his, "Hermione?" he asked softly, his voice practically begging her to look at him.  
  
Their eyes met, "Hermione. You don't need to do this. You already know this. You're just panicing. Relax and take a deep breath." he said standing up and walking around behind her.  
  
He gently massaged her shoulders. Hermione felt knots that were worked well into her shoulders and back working their way out again. She sighed happily. Harry smiled and gently hugged her from behind.  
  
"I love you." he whispered into her ear, his voice gently moving the hair that was tucked back behind her ear.  
  
Hermione stood up and turned to face him, "Do you really?" she asked.  
  
Harry looked down at her, his eyes roaming hers, boreing into her soul, "Hermione. You make me feel like I'm whole. You brighten up everyday for me. I don't know how I lived before I met you. I love you with all my heart. And even though we've only been going out for a week I've felt this way for such a long time. I never want to let you go." he said, his voice full of emotion.  
  
Hermione gasped, "I love you too." she whispered.  
  
Harry gently lowered his head, his lips gently brushing over hers, again and again. His lips finally resting on hers. Harrys arms drew her closer as they wrapped around her waist, Hermiones arms wrapped up around his neck, playing with a little bit of hair at the nape of his neck. As they gently drew away Harry smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips again.  
  
"Well...I didn't expect to say that in the library." he said finally.  
  
Hermione giggled, "I didn't either. That was completely unexpected but not unwelcome."  
  
Harry gently wrapped an arm around her waist, "How about we grab some of these books and go back to the common room where we can sit in front of the fire?" he suggested.  
  
Hermione nodded happily, "Sounds great." she said, leaning against him slightly.  
  
Harry collected up all the books that they might need and replaced all the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Hermione walked into the common room holding hands, Harry carrying both of their bags. Ron looked up as they walked in, he, Lavender and Parvati quickly covered whatever it was they were doing on the floor from their view.  
  
"Hey." Harry said smiling, "We're just going to study." he gestured towards the roaring fire.  
  
Harry led Hermione over to infront of it and sat down on the ground, pulling her down beside him. Hermione giggled as she flopped in a heap on top of him. Harry smiled and gently brushed away a few strands of hair from her face. He leaned in and gently pressed a kiss in the corner of his mouth.  
  
Lavender let out a strangled noise as she waved her arms around.  
  
"Ron!!! They just- WAH!" she wailed, Parvait wailing beside her.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked over at the utterly confused.  
  
Ron gave them a sheepish smiled and quickly pulled Lavender and Parvati away, "Okay so they've kissed. But not in front of everyone right? So I doubt they'd mind if we gave them a few more opportunitys would they?" he whispered to them.  
  
Lavender and Parvati stopped wailing and started nodding, "Oh thats a good idea." Parvati said giving Harry and Hermione a conspirital glance.  
  
Harry just ignored them, "Oh don't mind them." he said as Hermione strained to hear what they were saying, "Mind me." he said pulling her closer and giving her another soft kiss on the lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Chapter R&R  
  
AN: Alright that's chapter one of Operation K.I.S.S. Alright? Okay well then!  
  
Next chapter: Ron, Lavender and Parvati start leaving clues for Harry and Hermione to pick up on. Will they get Harry and Hermoione to kiss in front of the Gryffindor common room? Find out!  
  
Plz R&R 


	2. Operation KISSChapter 2

Operation KISS Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own anyone alright?  
  
Author Notes: Wow I got a load of reviews in two days! You guys are great. Mentions going out to:  
  
Alex -you wonder ;) and so does everyone else Cutie Blossom- I knew you'd appreciate the H/H! Heaven- thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter Isabella Grace- aw im glad you liked it!! Heres chapter 2 for ya! Oriencor-hehe Im glad you enjoyed it! Ohepelss Oramtnci- yes sir/m'am! Thefly-updated as promised Serena-^^ thanks  
  
Alright that's all. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I really appreciated it and it helped me get this out much faster than I would have done. And on with chapter 2.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry gently squeezed Hermiones hand and smiled happily as she snuggled into him more. It was a beautiful day. No homework, Gryffindor was leading in the house cup competition by over 100 points and everything was going very well for everyone.  
  
Ron glared at Harry, who couldn't see it as it was at his back, "How many oppertunities do they need?" he asked sounding very frustrated.  
  
Lavender shook her head, "I don't know. We gave them throughout the WHOLE day and they still havent snogged in front of us yet. We gave them the opportunity in Potions and in Transfiguration and when we were in Care of Magical Creatures!" she said blowing a stray piece of hair away with her breath.  
  
Parvati sighed and flopped down beside Lavender and Ron, "They'll never do it." she moaned.  
  
Ron crossed his arms and thought hard, "I've got it!" he said, holding up his finger in a comical way, "We've got to get them to brush up against each other and THEN-" he broke off to start whispering quietly so only Lavender and Parvati could hear.  
  
They nodded, giggling, "Oh yes! Let's do that!" Parvati squealed and began to fantasise about how they would go about this particual plan.  
  
Meanwhile Harry was gently stroking Hermiones hand. A smile of content leasure floated across her face.  
  
Harry leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I love you."  
  
Hermione smiled and whispered back, "I love you too." she said, then added, "But I'd love you better if you just got over hugging me like I'm a soft toy." she teased.  
  
Harry instantly stopped holding her and pouted, "I didn't know you felt that way. Well then...I won't." he said crossing his arms and getting a 'That-wasn't-very-nice' look on his face.  
  
Hermione swung around so she was facing him, "Aw Harry. I was kidding. I LIKE it when you hold me and cuddle me. I was just teasing. Aw don't be a suk." she said.  
  
At this last bit Harry launched a tickle-attack on her, "I'm not a suk!" he said tickling her mercilessly.  
  
Hermione squealed and laughed hysterically, "Harry! Harry!!! Stop!!"  
  
Harry paused for a moment, "Say it. Say I'm not a suk." he said.  
  
Hermione shook her head defiantely, "No way! You're the biggest-AH!" she screamed as he launched his attack on her again.  
  
"Say it!" he demanded.  
  
Tears were practically rolling down her face, "Alright! ALRIGHT! You're not a suk!" she gasped.  
  
Harry stopped tickling her, "That's better." he said flattening his palm against her stomach, both out of breath from the tussle.  
  
Ron, Lavender and Parvati were all thinking about their plan to get them to snog in front of everyone they didn't even notice when Harry leaned down and gently kissed Hermione on the lips, just brushing his lips over hers to make her let out a little moan.  
  
Harry drew back smiling, "Alright come on. Let's go for a walk." he said climbing off the couch and offering Hermione a hand which she accepted and was pulled to her feet swiftly, a bit too swiftly in fact. She was launched at Harry with such a force that it nearly sent him toppling backwards.  
  
Laughing, Harry leaned down and gently kissed her again. Hand in hand Harry and Hermione quietly exited the common room.  
  
"What's up with Ron?" Hermione asked confused, "He's been talking with Lavender and Parvati all the time now. And whenever he talks to us he seems...a little strange."  
  
Harry nodded, his brow furrowed a little, "Maybe it's us. Maybe it's our relationship that's bothering him. I guess we're being a little forward about it. He might not like it." he said considering the fact.  
  
Hermione sighed heavily, "Well maybe we should go easy on the kissing then. Just for the rest of the week. Give him time to get used to it. And if he doesn't by then? Well then it's his problem."  
  
Harry nodded, "Right. We won't kiss until the end of the week."  
  
"The whole week?" Hermione groaned.  
  
"Well..." Harry added with a cheeky grin, "Not in public anyway." And with that he pulled her into the shadows and kissed her passionately.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat down beside Ron, "Hey." he said casually.  
  
Ron looked up and looked around, "Where's Hermione?" he asked his voice just as casual.  
  
"Oh she's coming." Harry said, "So uh...what have you been up to?" he asked.  
  
Ron shrugged, "Oh you know..." 'Trying to get you idiots to snog in front the common room to no avail because you're bloody idiots' "Stuff."  
  
Harry smiled as Hermione walked in, she moved to sit across from them but Ron quickly jumped up, "Here you can have my seat! I need to talk to Lavender anyway." Ron said quickly and sat opposite them.  
  
Hermione and Harry exchanged confused looks but Hermione sat down anyway. Harry gently moved his leg so it brushed up against hers. Hermione blushed a little but pretended nothing had happened.  
  
"So Ron. Did you finish the divination homework?" Harry asked leaning over and helping himself to scrambled eggs and bacon. {AN: mmm scrambled eggs...wah! sorry im obsessed right now!!}  
  
Ron nodded, "Yeah...with a bit of help from Lavender and Parvati. They're really good at that sort of stuff. I have no idea if it's true but well you know." he whispered the last part so Lavender couldn't hear.  
  
Harry laughed, "Yeah. I had to get Hermi- uh I mean I had to read over it a couple of times to see how many times I died."  
  
Ron laughed, "So uh...well we'll see you later Hermione." he said standing up.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Yeah see you." she said.  
  
Harry paused before just smiling at her and walking over to Ron. Ron smacked him hard around the head.  
  
"What??" Harry asked rubbing the spot confused. He hadn't wanted to kiss Hermione in case it had offended Ron and he was being hit anyway.  
  
"You didn't give her a goodbye kiss!" he said sounding completely put out.  
  
Hermione tried not to laugh at the look on Harrys face. One of utmost confusion and frustration.  
  
"Oh uh. Bye Hermione." he said blowing her a kiss quickly.  
  
She smiled and and waved. Ginny sat down beside her.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ginny asked confused.  
  
Hermione shook her head, "Just...aw nothing. It's nothing." she said finally and gulped down her breakfast quickly so she wouldn't be late for Arithmacy {AN: I HATE Arithmacy!! How could she like it??}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron and Harry sat down at their usual table in the stuffy tower. Professor Trewlawny came out of the mists of perfumes and smoke.  
  
"Ah yes my dears. Today we are going to work on love for the month." she said smiling at everyone.  
  
Ron grinned happily and Lavender and Parvati, 'This is perfect!' he thought.  
  
Harry smiled a little awkwardly, 'What if she says something to me about Hermione and Ron gets upset? I don't understand..and my head still hurts.'  
  
"Now my dears look into the crystals in front of you and choose out whichever one it is that catches your interest." she said gesturing to the bowls of crystals in front of each of them.  
  
"You go first." Ron said.  
  
Harry smiled a little awkwardly and looked into the bowl. There were pink ones, black ones, grey ones, there were green ones and yellow ones and purple ones. But none of them caught Harrys eye like the little one at the bottom. It's colour was a stunning ice blue that looked as if it was frozen. Harry picked it out.  
  
"Er this one I guess." Harry said a little reluctantly, "Now you pick."  
  
Ron picked up a clear one, "I'll choose this one. I wonder what colour Hermione would choose. Probably one the colour of your eyes." he hinted.  
  
Harry blushed a little but ignored him. Professor Trelawny came to stop at their table.  
  
"Let me see my dear." she said holding her hand out to examine Harrys.  
  
Harry reluctantly gave it to her.  
  
"Ah. My my. Now how did THIS get in here? It's certainly not supposed to be. But ah well this is quite a suprise Mr.Potter." Professor Trelawny said studying the crystal carefully, "This is a phoenix stone!"  
  
"A phoenix stone." Harry repeated sounding a little fed up.  
  
"Yes! The phoenix stone is a stone of true love. It protects whoever it bonds to and I've never seen this one before. They are VERY expensive." she said finally.  
  
Harry blushed a little, "Oh..er shall I choose again then?" he asked after a minute.  
  
Professor Trelawny nodded reluctantly, "Chose from the basket on my table dear. I'll put take this." she said closing her hand around it and moving to look at Rons.  
  
Harry moved to the front of the classroom and looked into the bowl of crystals, once again there were crystals of all sizes and colours and then...in the corner. There was a small ice blue crystal...another phoenix stone. Harry raised an eyebrow and pulled it out.  
  
"Er...professor I found another one." he said, his voice sounding a little choked.  
  
She spun around, "Another one??" she gasped and put her hand into her pocket, pulling out nothing, "Where did the other one go?" she asked searching her pockets.  
  
She took the phoenix stone from Harry carefully, "Well...that's the same one." she said slowly watching Harry carefully.  
  
"It-it is?" Harry asked, afraid he was going to be punished.  
  
"Well done!" Professor Trelawny said happily, "I wasn't going to let you keep it...but well you seem to have 'bonded' to it."  
  
She went on to explain how the phoenix stone bonds to people but Harry wasn't listening he was simply staring at her blankly.  
  
"So...I can keep this?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, "I said that."  
  
"Er...thanks." he said sitting down beside Ron, still a little confused but none the less happy.  
  
"So Harry...going to give it to Hermione?" Ron teased.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alright thats chapter 2. I know I'm afraid it's really short. It's only like 1,500 so yeah..im sorry. But i really wanted to get this out quickly for everyone out there who's reading it! I hope you like it!!! Please R&R! Much appreciated. And just think if that many reviews could get it out that fast think how fast it would be with more *hint hint* alright! thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this...if I did I would have gotten the 5th book out already *grumbles about having to wait*  
  
Author Notes: Wow! I feel so special! The amount of reviews I've got for this is an all time high! ^^ I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! ducksrule thefly Oriencor gum_addict Hermione Griffindor Girl fluff*bunny Isabella Grace And speaking of Isabella Grace...she pointed out something that I didn't include about the phoenix stone. As she asked 'Does it protect Harry or the person he's in love with? And secondly does it protect him from getting hurt where love is concerned or does it protect him from falling in love?' Well that was a great questoin Isabella Grace! And to find out the answer you've got to read this chapter *winks* but I hope you were going to anyway. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! If I forgot your name I appologise! So anyway on with Chapter 3!  
  
Also I would like to acknowledge this site: http://www.geocities.com/hogwartsontheweb/comc.html for their excellent information on phoenixes. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So did you two have an interesting divination lesson?" Hermione asked casually over lunch.  
  
Harry blushed a little and mumbled something about not knowing how it got there.  
  
Ron smiled a little and winked to Lavender, "Oh yeah! It was really cool wasn't it Harry?" he asked, but Harry quickly busied himself with rubbing an apple on his robes, "Harry even found something that was so cool! But he won't show you it. I don't know why." Ron said grinning.  
  
Harry glared at Ron and sighed and passed over the phoenix stone to Hermione, their fingers brushing against each other slightly, but they both ignored it to Rons frustration.  
  
"Wow Harry." Hermione gasped, "This is a phoenix stone! They're known to be a stone of true love. I've heard that they protect the person who they bond to and their lover."  
  
Harry blushed slightly, "Yeah so I heard."  
  
"But does that mean that it'll protect both of you guys from each other?" Ron pondered as he loaded his plate with sandwhiches.  
  
Harry blushed, "I-er- I don't know." Harry said not quite looking at Hermione.  
  
Hermione smiled to herself, 'He looks so adorable when he does that. Like a little puppy. But I wouldn't mind if he pounced on ME anyday- Hermione! Don't think things like that!' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"Well here you go Harry." she said handing it back to Harry.  
  
Harry smiled and quickly pocketed it, "So what have we got after lunch?" he asked biting into the crisp green apple in his hand.  
  
"Umm...defense against the dark arts." Hermione said consulting her schedule, "And if you two don't hurry up we'll be late!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"See Hermione we made it with loads of time." Ron said as the trio sat down at their usual table in their DADA class.  
  
Hermione humphed loudly, "Hardly." she said as Professor Moody walked in.  
  
Professor Moody had come to work at Hogwarts for the year, but for only the year. He was exactly the same as the imposter Moody from 4th year but there was something different about him. To Harry he seemed more...real.  
  
"Alright open you're books to page 163. Today we study phoenixes. They're handy things and there will be a test next class on them so pay attention." Moody said gruffly.  
  
Everyone flicked their books open quickly, Moodys classes were ones that you listened carefully in.  
  
"Phoenixes are amazing creatures." Moody murmurred, "Alright read from page 163 to 165 and summarise it. Make key notes about phoenixes and any facts that are intriguing to you." he said raising his voice for everyone to hear this bit.  
  
Harry looked down at the two pages assigned. He sighed and wrote a quick summary. 'The phoenix is a magnificent, swan-sized, scarlet bird with a long golden tail, beak, and talons. It nests on mountain peaks and is found in Egypt, India, and China. The phoenix lives to an immense age as it can regenerate, bursting into flames when its body begins to fail and rising again from the ashes as a chick. The phoenix is a gentle creature that has never been known to kill and eat only herbs. Like the Diricawl, it can disappear and reappear at will. Phoenix song is magical; it is reputed to increase the courage of the pure of heart and to strike fear into the hearts of the impure. Phoenix tears have powerful healing properties.' he wrote.  
  
'Fawkes.' Harry thought, 'I haven't seen Fawkes in a while...'  
  
"Harry are you done?" Hermione whispered, nudging him slightly.  
  
Harry nodded and looked from her long summary to his short paragraph and bit back a grin, "He did say key notes and facts that are intriguing 'Mione. Not to copy it."  
  
Hermione gave him a rueful look, "Oh be quiet!" she said, smiling herself.  
  
"I'll assume by your talking Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger that you have finished." Moody said coming to a stop in front of them.  
  
"Er...yes Professor." Harry said.  
  
"Well then I suggest you start reading over this." Moody said handing them both a piece of parchment with writing, "This is an assignment." Moody said waving the parchment for everyone to see, "When you've finished your summaries I want you to read through this assignment and choose what creature you'll use. After consulting with me I'll decide whether or not it is suitable." he said and began handing out the parchment.  
  
"Aw man." Ron sighed, throwing down his quill, "I hate assignments."  
  
Harry nodded, "Me too. I have no idea when I'll get this done...what with the extra Quidditch practises and those training sessions with Moody and all the other homework I've got." he moaned.  
  
Hermione put her hand over his and gently rubbed up and down, "Don't worry Harry. We'll help you out."  
  
Harry smiled a little and looked up to meet her eyes, an urge to reach out and gently kiss her was overwhelming. Her lips were soft and looked so rosy. Harry's mouth went dry and he leaned forward a bit. But caught himself just before he kissed her.  
  
'Damnit. Alright not in here. And not in front of Ron. I've got to remember.' Harry thought to himself flashing Hermione a look of longing.  
  
Hermione blushed slightly and nodded her head slightly. Ron let out a loud sigh and slumped back into his chair, 'Grah. That's was so close. Okay so it wasn't in the common room but it would have been in front of everyone...and they just....they just didn't! Oh this is getting so frustrating.' Ron said to himself.  
  
"Er...so what do we have to do?" Harry asked looking down at the parchment.  
  
"It seems we have to choose two magical creature and write a 25 parchment long essay on them and anything connected with them. But it doesn't say if they have to be connected in anyway. Hmm.. Professor?" Hermione asked putting her hand up.  
  
Professor Moody came of swiftly, "Yes Ms. Granger?" he asked.  
  
"Professor it says here to choose two magical creatures but do they have to be connected? Like related?" she asked confused.  
  
Professor Moody smiled, which made his face look even more twisted, "That is a very good question. In a way...yes they do. But not in the way you might think. For instance you could choose a werewolf and also choose a hippogriff. And they would be related in a way because a werewolf has two forms. Two parts to him or her. As does a hippogriff it is half horse half bird. You see? Distance relationships are fine. I'll accept any sort of connection no matter how....distant." he said.  
  
Hermione grinned happily, "Well I know one of the magical creatures I'm going to do! Elves of course!" she said.  
  
Ron and Harry rolled their eyes stimultaneously, "Goodie." Ron said sarcastically but Hermione ignored him.  
  
"You two had better choose soon. And get working so then you don't fall behind." she said as she thought hard about what other animal to choose.  
  
'What animals are you two choosing?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron shrugged, "I don't know I was thinking maybe I'd do gnomes as one of them and maybe like...faries. Just because we have both of those in our garden and stuff so I know a bit about them."  
  
Hermione gave him a big smile, "That's great Ron! I'm so glad you've chosen! What about you Harry?" she asked.  
  
Harry smiled a little awkwardly, "Er...I don't really know..." he said.  
  
Hermione gave him a little hug, "I'm sure you'll think of something! You always do." she said, there was an unmistakable bit of pride in her voice.  
  
Harry blushed a little, "Thanks." he whispered to her.  
  
She smiled up at him, her eyes suddenly seemed to entrap him. His heart was thudding in his chest as it always did when she touched him or smiled at him. And the urge to kiss her was strong again. Harry felt his hand lift and gently brush her cheek.  
  
Ron leaned forward, grinning.  
  
Hermiones eyes fluttered, "Harry." she breathed as he drew closer.  
  
"What's going on here?" Professor Moody asked as he stopped in front of them.  
  
Harry instantly drew his hand back and stared at Moody shocked, "Er...Hermione had...an eyelash on her cheek. Just getting it off for her." Harry lied quickly.  
  
Ron moaned loudly and banged his head on the table hard, "OWWW!" he cried rubbing it, at the same time blushing as Moody stared at him like he was insane.  
  
Turning his attention back to Harry and Hermione Moody asked, "Have you chosen?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "I have. I was thinking I'd do house elves as one of them. It would be a good way to get across some of my points about how mistreated they are! I mean they don't get holidays or pay or anything! And some of them are so mistreated!" Hermione launched into her 'the-poor- house-elves' speech much to Harrys dismay...and Professor Moody.  
  
When Hermione paused for a breath Moody quickly said, "And you Potter?"  
  
Harrys mouth twisted to the side, "Hm...I don't really know yet. I can't quite think of anything right."  
  
Moody nodded, "Alright. Well if you still havent decided by this evening perhaps you'll get some ideas after training this evening." The bell rang for the end of class, "good day." he said.  
  
Hermione paused, "Professor I was wondering, about house elves..." she started again.  
  
Moody gave Harry a 'save-me-before-i-turn-her-into-something' look. Harry bit back a grin, "Come on Hermione." he said.  
  
"But Harry I want to ask Professor Moody-" Hermione said frowning.  
  
Harry quickly interrupted her by whispering in her ear, "Come on. We can get away from Ron if we go now." his breath gently tickling her ear.  
  
Hermoine blushed a little, "Well...alright then. Goodybe Professor." she said and collected her things.  
  
"What did you say to her?" Moody asked quietly.  
  
Harry blushed a little, "I...er...I told her that I'd...listen to her S.P.E.W speech." he lied again.  
  
Moody raised an eyebrow but dismissed him. Hermione and Harry ran out ahead of Ron, laughing.  
  
"Harry! The look on your face when he asked you that!" Hermione giggled as they quickly made their way to the common room.  
  
"Well what was I supposed to say? That I told you if we were quick we could get in a snog before everyone came?" Harry laughed.  
  
Hermione shook her head and they quickly reached the Gryffindor common room ("Spotted pumpkin juice") and ran up to Harrys room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry?" Ron called through the door.  
  
There were sounds of shuffling, a bit of swearing and the sound of Harry coming to the door, "Uh yeah?" Harry asked opening the door a couple of inches.  
  
"Do you mind if I come in?" Ron asked casually trying to peer around the door.  
  
"Er I'm a little busy Ron. Why don't you come back in half an hour." Harry said, blushing a little.  
  
"Hermione in there?" Ron asked, still trying to see.  
  
"Why would she be?" Harry asked, his voice sounding a little squeaky.  
  
"Oh I don't know. Just thought she might be." Ron said.  
  
"Er look Ron I- ah! Hold on." Harry said shutting the door.  
  
Ron put his ear to the door and could hear Harry whispering, "'Mione! I'm trying to talk to Ron. You can't do that. Come on. Just ho-ho-" Harry was cut off here.  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow, "Er Harry? Hermione? I don't mean to interrupt but you know I kind of need to come in. I'll be quick. You won't even know I'm there." he called through the door.  
  
There was silence then, "Alright hold on."  
  
Ron waited and a couple of minutes later the door opened, Harry was looking a little agitated and a little peeved that they had been interupted. Hermione was sitting on Harrys bed, fully clothed and smiling.  
  
"I thought Hermione wasn't here." Ron teased Harry as he grabbed threw his books in his trunk and pulled out a couple of packs of cards, tricks and lollies.  
  
Harry blushed, "Er...right. Sorry. Yeah Hermiones here...obviously. Done?" he prodded.  
  
Ron straightened up, "Yeah. Wouldn't want to interrupt you two shagging it up, up here." he said waving as he left.  
  
"Sha-Ron wait." Harry said grabbing the back of Rons robes.  
  
"Hmmm?" Ron asked turning around, an innocent look on his face, "We weren't shagging." Harry said blushing at the last word.  
  
Hermione shook her head, "Nope. And if we HAD of been then you wouldn't be in here." she said, giving Ron an innocent look back.  
  
Ron gave them a suspicious look, "Everyone knows you two are together you realise." he said.  
  
Harry nodded, "Well yeah. I thought everyone knew."  
  
Ron sighed, "Well yes...but I mean well a load of people think you two are just like not. You know? They think your a couple but I mean since they've never seen you kiss it's not like they've had any proof." he said hinting.  
  
Harrys eyebrows shot up, "We have!" he said then blushed realising what he'd said, "Er...I mean."  
  
Ron tried to hold back laughter, "Well Fred and George have bets on whether you two are actually a couple. And so far everyones betting you aren't."  
  
Harry stared shocked, "Well do you?" he asked.  
  
Ron shook his head, "I think you are. I mean. I'd win so much money if you two kissed in front of everyone but...well I can't see that happening so yeah. Have fun."  
  
Hermione looked at Ron leaving then said, "Wait! Ron! If...if we did kiss in front of everyone...how much would you win?" she asked.  
  
A grin lit up Rons face but he quickly hid it as he turned around, "Oh at least 30 galleons." he said casually, "I'd be willing to split it with you but well...like I said I can't see it happening."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry, "I could use the extra money." she said grinning at him.  
  
Harry blushed, "Er...well...I guess...I mean..." he sighed, "Alright...fine."  
  
Hermione jumped up and hugged him, "Okay now how to make it look like we don't know."  
  
Ron walked back through the door and shut it, "I think I can help you out there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mou....alright that's chapter 3! What did you all think of that? Hm? Sorry if thats a bit of a cliffie at the end...what can i say? I'm evil? Hm...I started thinking about this story and well you see I can't decide whether to end it all fluffy and happy like I started or..whether to go into it more...hm...my mind is thinking of all the other things I could get to happen...but I don't know if that's what you people out there want to read! So! I decided that I'd give you a choice. You can all help me decide whether or not to keep going after chapter 4 (maybe even chapter 5) with the same story but changing the plot...or whether you just want pure fluff! Your choices: 1. It's a story called Operation K.I.S.S just make them kiss and get it over with! 2. I don't want them to kiss...this is a stupid story 3. Keep going after chapter 4/5 with more of a plot 4. Dump operation kiss and go straight for the other plot! 5. Stop making us choose your decisions for you!!!!!!  
  
Alright! It'd be a big help if you could let me know with a nice REVIEW *hint hint*thanks to everyone! 


	4. Chapter 4

Operation K.I.S.S Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these ppl alrighty?  
  
Author Notes: Wow. I feel so special! All the reviews I got! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Rachel A. Prongs  
  
Sucker For Romance  
  
Hermione Alanna Granger- hehe I like it too  
  
sew2100- wonderful? Aw I dunno about wonderful!  
  
Angel- heheheh. Sumthing more interesting *wink wink* lol now I wonder what you could be getting at..LOL  
  
Thefly  
  
takari4ever7-Didn't they play into Ron's hands! Hehe. I'm glad someone out there actually said which option they want^^ you're the first one so far.  
  
GracieInGreek-*laughs* Of course I care enough about your review to respond! I care about all my reviewers! You're all fantastic! ^^ And I found you're review very interesting.  
  
moonlight and midnight- Aw thanks I'm glad its enjoyed  
  
Isabella Grace- Well I'm glad you found it funny!!! Hm Unicorn.well actually I did have another animal picked out but.now I can't choose. Hm maybe I'll make him have to choose.but then I still have to pick which one.- _-'' and well with the phoenix.*stares at you for a minute* THAT'S IT GET OUT OF MY HEAD! Lol^^ Stop reading my thoughts! And that's exactly what I meant with option 3 to get them to kiss and what not and then keep going.^^ *fake stern voice* no more reading my thoughts missy! ^^ enjoy the chapter  
  
Oriencor- 3. Okay^^  
  
usha88- Um..did you mean option 3? Cuz you said option two which was 2. I don't want them to kiss...this is a stupid story and then said to me 'I think that you should do choice 2, but do make them kiss' so I'm confused aw well.guess you'll have to leave me another note and tell me *hint hint*  
  
Ohepelss Oramtnci- don't you like Ron not being jealous or mad?  
  
Ah okay now on with Chapter 4.................  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Are you sure this'll work?" Harry asked Ron, disbelief in his voice.  
  
Ron nodded, "Absolutely! For sure!"  
  
Harry sighed and looked at Hermione, who had a look of doubt etched on her face too. Ron's plan was simple, or at least it sounded simple. Go downstairs, pretend to argue, then kiss and make-up.  
  
"But I don't know what we'll argue about." he said looking to Hermione for ideas, "I can't think about yelling at 'Mione. It's just not right."  
  
Hermione giggled a little, "Er well...I don't know." she said, shrugging.  
  
"Hm...no little quirks that you find annoying?" Ron asked, scratching his head.  
  
"Nope. 'Mione's perfect in every single way." Harry said gently stroking her face.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, as Hermione blushed and gently kissed Harry on the cheek, "Save it for downstairs! Come on think of something!" he urged.  
  
Hermione shrugged, "I guess I could tell you off about leaving your homework until the last minute." she suggested.  
  
Harry scowled a little, "I'm not leaving it until the last minute." he said, his voice slightly pouting.  
  
Ron clapped his hands together, "That's it! That's what to argue about. Come on Harry we'll go start playing a game of chess and then Hermione you can come down and let rip. Then you guys kiss in front of everyone."  
  
Harry nodded, "Alright. But I appologise for everything I'm going to say before I say it." Harry said, resting his head against hers.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Me too baby. Alright let's get this show on the road."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on Ron. You know you're going to win, make a move already!" Harry said as he waited for Ron to take his turn.  
  
"Oh shut up. You have no patience." Ron teased as he directed his knight.  
  
"Harry James Potter!" Hermione said standing behind him, her hands on her hips, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm playing chess." Harry said as he directed his king away from Rons queen.  
  
"You said you were going to do you're DADA homework and you haven't even chosen!" Hermoine said, sounding exasperated.  
  
"We've got ages." Harry said, dismissing it.  
  
People were starting to look over at the famous couples argument.  
  
"Harry! You're the one who said the other day that you didn't have enough time! And now that you do have time you're wasting it playing chess with Ron!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"I think I'm allowed to play a game of chess every now and then." Harry said standing up now.  
  
Ron watched, an amused smile trying to keep off his face, 'these guys are great.' he thought to himself, 'I'd believe them...except I know better.'  
  
"I never said you couldn't I just thought that your education was important to you!" Hermione said, her fists clenching.  
  
"Jesus Hermione. It is important! But it's not the only thing in the world. I don't FEEL like doing homework right now! I'm playing a game of chess with Ron and that's what I WANT. I don't need you nagging me into doing my homework. I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself." Harry practically yelled.  
  
Anyone who hadn't been watching them before was watching them now.  
  
"Well if that's the way you feel then fine! That's the last time I try and help you! You know Harry you've changed now and I don't like this Harry at all!" Hermione said her eyes filling with tears as she turned on her heel to run out.  
  
"Wait." Harry said, his voice low and sounding a little croaky, "Hermione wait." he said walking over to her.  
  
Everyones eyes were on the two. Ron grinned widely, 'Yes that's it.'  
  
"I'm sorry. I know you were just thinking of me...and I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said." Harry said gently stroking her cheek.  
  
"You mean you're not a big boy?" Hermione sniffled.  
  
Harry chuckled softly, "Well...alright I meant that. You know what I mean. I'm sorry." he said again and gently kissed her on the lips.  
  
From outside the common room it would have sounded like fireworks were going off, there were catcalls, yelling, whistleing and laughing.  
  
"Go Harry!" Dean catcalled.  
  
"GET A ROOM!" Seamus crowed.  
  
Harry blushed a little and winked at Ron, who smiled mischeviously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"THAT WAS SO CUTE!" Lavender squealed.  
  
Hermione blushed a little, "Heh. Boys are so stupid. I still think it's funny that Ron was TRYING to get us to kiss in front of everyone. I mean...come on!"  
  
Harry gently wrapped his arms around her, "Not that I'm not happy here. Cuddling you and everything but...well I actually do have homework to do. This is kind of my only free night to get it done."  
  
Hermione pouted, "Aw but Harry..." she whined.  
  
Harry laughed and kissed her again, "Well you're the one who told me to get it done soon and well soon is gone and now has arrived."  
  
Hermione sighed and gently kissed him on the cheek, "Alright...if you must."  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day where Hermione was basically telling Harry NOT to do his homework." Ron laughed.  
  
Hermione made a face, "Yes well...it involves him leading...wait! Honey why don't you bring your homework down here? Then I could help you."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow in amusment, "You'd help me? I thought you didn't approve doing that." he teased.  
  
Hermione harrumped, "Well if you don't want me help..."  
  
"Of course I do baby, I'll get my homework." Harry said gently kissing her on the cheek and leaving to go and grab it.  
  
"You've really got Harry twisted around you're little finger." Parvati said, her voice filled with wistfulness, happiness and most of all...approval.  
  
Hermione winked at her, "That's the plan."  
  
Ron made a face, "He's doomed." and was promptly hit in the face with a pillow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Harry asked wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Not today." Hermione said smiling as he handed her a flower.  
  
"You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." Harry said kissing her on the cheek and gently nuzzling her neck.  
  
"And you are the sweetest." Hermione said, her voice sounding a little giggly.  
  
Harry shook his head, "No, I couldn't be because the most sweetest, beautiful, caring, and sexy person on the planet is wrapped in my arms."  
  
Hermione giggled and gently rocked from side to side in his embrace.  
  
"You guys are too much." Ron drawled from his comfortable position hanging upside down out of a tree.  
  
Harry looked up and smiled, "You're just jealous." he said kissing Hermiones neck.  
  
Hermione wound herself out of his arms, holding his hand she pulled him down onto the soft green grass, "Ignore him." she said, kissing him softly on the lips.  
  
"Mmm I intend to." Harry said moving closer and kissing her back deeply, his tongue gently running along her bottom lip.  
  
"Alright! Alright! You've got me." Ron said swinging into an upright position, "I yield. You two are the most sappy, kissiy, huggy couple I know. And I'm jealous."  
  
Harry broke the kiss, "Aw don't be jealous Ron. Be happy for us."  
  
"I AM happy." Ron said climbing down.  
  
"Well why don't you go see what Lavender is up to?" Hermione suggested drawing Harry back in for another kiss.  
  
"And leave you two here alone? Pft. Sure. You'd be all over each other within minutes." Ron said eyeying them up.  
  
"Mmm we will be anyway." Harry said as the stopped for moment.  
  
Ron laughed outright at this, "Yes...but you won't do anything TOO much if I'm here would you?" he said.  
  
Hermione grabbed Harrys collar and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.  
  
"Er...would you?" Ron asked a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Think what you want." Hermione called to him over Harrys shoulder as she started nibbling on his ear.  
  
"Uhhh! Hermione." Harry moaned, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"AH! STOP!" Ron yelled, waving his arms frantically, "YOU CAN'T SHAG IN FRONT OF ME!" he said then paused, "Wait...nevermind." he said grinning idiotcially and sat down to watch.  
  
"Ron." Harry growled.  
  
"Hm?" Ron asked innocently.  
  
"Arg. Go away." Harry said as Hermione started kissing his neck.  
  
"And miss this?"  
  
"RON." Harry practically yelled.  
  
"Alright. Alright. Don't blow your lid." Ron said standing up, "But I'll be back soon and if you're still going then it's your problem." he said walking away.  
  
"Hermione we can't. Not here." Harry said reluctantly.  
  
"Aw but Harry.." Hermione moaned.  
  
"As much as I'd love to...I don't want our first time together to be under a tree outside where Ron could walk back any minute." Harry said pulling away from her slightly.  
  
"Then let's go somewhere else." she said.  
  
"Hermione......"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Well...I never thought we'd do that today...'  
  
"'Mione?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you two Harry."  
  
Harry gently kissed Hermione on the top of the head and wrapped his arms around her, "As much as I hate to say it...we should get up. And get dressed. Ron's probably looking for us everywhere."  
  
"I know." Hermione said reluctantly swinging her legs over the side of Harrys bed and picking up her clothes.  
  
They got dressed in silence, and at the same time said.  
  
"Harry- you go first."  
  
"'Mione- you go first."  
  
Their laughs mingled together, "Okay you go first 'Mione." Harry said.  
  
She smiled and hugged him, "I'm not sorry you know. I love you with all my heart."  
  
Harry gently kissed her on the forehead, "I feel the same way." he said and the two just stayed in each others arms for a while.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Ron." Harry said sitting down beside him and watching his game of chess against Seamus.  
  
"Checkmate." Ron said firmly.  
  
"Aw crap!" Seamus said, "I thought I had you!"  
  
Ron leaned back satisified, "Hey Harry. Where did you two disappear to? When I got back you two had disapeared.  
  
Harry shrugged, his face dusted pink, "Oh we went for a walk." he said.  
  
Ron, who wasn't watching Harrys face nodded, "Ah yeah. Thought you might have."  
  
Harry stood up, "I'll be back." he said.  
  
"Another game?" Ron as Seamus, who sighed.  
  
"Alright..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And thats chapter 4.....yes so well..hm thats what happened. Did everyone enjoy that? Hm? Yes...that was unexpected I know..so they've kissed!!! Yes...alright so what did you all think??? Okay I've decided I'm going to continue this in slightly a different manner...yes well I hope you all enjoyed that! It was certainly not my best work...I'm not really HAPPY with it but well...it'll do. I'm going to get this out super fast so I can work on the next chapter which I PROMISE will be doube as long and double as interesting!! Hows that for a good promise?? So tell me what you think with a nice REVIEW *hint hint* 


	5. Chapter 4 the alternative

Operation K.I.S.S Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own these ppl alrighty?

Author Notes: Wow. I feel so special! All the reviews I got! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!   
I'd mention everyone but it'd take me a long time...and I figure you want this more then a mention yes?

Chapter 4 / the alternative (i prefer this one myself)

Cheers to lazykris my beta/supporter/annoying sequel reminding person –YEAH I KNOW 'SEQUEL SEQUEL!!'

"Are you sure this'll work?" Harry asked Ron, disbelief in his voice.

Ron nodded, "Absolutely! For sure!"

Harry sighed and looked at Hermione, who had a look of doubt etched on her face too. Ron's plan was simple, or at least it sounded simple. Go downstairs, pretend to argue, then kiss and make-up.

"But I don't know what we'll argue about." he said looking to Hermione for ideas, "I can't think about yelling at 'Mione. It's just not right."

Hermione giggled a little, "Er well...I don't know." she said, shrugging.

"Hm...no little quirks that you find annoying?" Ron asked, scratching his head.

"Nope. 'Mione's perfect in every single way." Harry said gently stroking her face.

Ron rolled his eyes, as Hermione blushed and gently kissed Harry on the cheek, "Save it for downstairs! Come on think of something!" he urged.

Hermione shrugged, "I guess I could tell you off about leaving your homework until the last minute." she suggested.

Harry scowled a little, "I'm not leaving it until the last minute." he said, his voice slightly pouting.

Ron clapped his hands together, "That's it! That's what to argue about. Come on Harry we'll go start playing a game of chess and then Hermione you can come down and let rip. Then you guys kiss in front of everyone."

Harry nodded, "Alright. But I appologise for everything I'm going to say before I say it." Harry said, resting his head against hers.

Hermione smiled, "Me too baby. Alright let's get this show on the road."

"Come on Ron. You know you're going to win, make a move already!" Harry said as he waited for Ron to take his turn.

"Oh shut up. You have no patience." Ron teased as he directed his knight.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione said standing behind him, her hands on her hips, "What are you doing?"

"I'm playing chess." Harry said as he directed his king away from Rons queen.

"You said you were going to do you're DADA homework and you haven't even chosen!" Hermoine said, sounding exasperated.

"We've got ages." Harry said, dismissing it.

People were starting to look over at the famous couples argument.

"Harry! You're the one who said the other day that you didn't have enough time! And now that you do have time you're wasting it playing chess with Ron!" Hermione snapped.

"I think I'm allowed to play a game of chess every now and then." Harry said standing up now.

Ron watched, an amused smile trying to keep off his face, 'these guys are great.' he thought to himself, 'I'd believe them...except I know better.'

"I never said you couldn't I just thought that your education was important to you!" Hermione said, her fists clenching.

"Jesus Hermione. It is important! But it's not the only thing in the world. I don't FEEL like doing homework right now! I'm playing a game of chess with Ron and that's what I WANT. I don't need you nagging me into doing my homework. I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself." Harry practically yelled.

Anyone who hadn't been watching them before was watching them now.

"Well if that's the way you feel then fine! That's the last time I try and help you! You know Harry you've changed now and I don't like this Harry at all!" Hermione said her eyes filling with tears as she turned on her heel to run out.

"Wait." Harry said, his voice low and sounding a little croaky, "Hermione wait." he said walking over to her.

Everyones eyes were on the two. Ron grinned widely, 'Yes that's it.'

"I'm sorry. I know you were just thinking of me...and I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said." Harry said gently stroking her cheek.

"You mean you're not a big boy?" Hermione sniffled.

Harry chuckled softly, "Well...alright I meant that. You know what I mean. I'm sorry." he said again and gently kissed her on the lips.

From outside the common room it would have sounded like fireworks were going off, there were catcalls, yelling, whistleing and laughing.

"Go Harry!" Dean catcalled.

"GET A ROOM!" Seamus crowed.

Harry blushed a little and winked at Ron, who smiled mischievously, "Operation K.I.S.S is complete!"

"THAT WAS SO CUTE!" Lavender squealed.

Hermione blushed a little, "Heh. Boys are so stupid. I still think it's funny that Ron was TRYING to get us to kiss in front of everyone. I on!"

Harry gently wrapped his arms around her, "Not that I'm not happy here. Cuddling you and everything but...well I actually do have homework to do. This is kind of my only free night to get it done."

Hermione pouted, "Aw but Harry..." she whined.

Harry laughed and kissed her again, "Well you're the one who told me to get it done soon and well soon is gone and now has arrived."

Hermione sighed and gently kissed him on the cheek, "Alright...if you must."

"I never thought I'd see the day where Hermione was basically telling Harry NOT to do his homework." Ron laughed.

Hermione made a face, "Yes well...it involves him leaving...wait! Honey, why don't you bring your homework down here? Then I could help you."

Harry raised an eyebrow in amusment, "You'd help me? I thought you didn't approve doing that." he teased.

Hermione harrumped, "Well if you don't want me help..."

"Of course I do baby, I'll get my homework." Harry said gently kissing her on the cheek and leaving to go and grab it.

"You've really got Harry twisted around you're little finger." Parvati said, her voice filled with wistfulness, happiness and most of all...approval.

Hermione winked at her, "That's the plan."

Ron made a face, "He's doomed." and was promptly hit in the face with a pillow.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Harry asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Not today." Hermione said smiling as he handed her a flower.

"You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." Harry said kissing her on the cheek and gently nuzzling her neck.

"And you are the sweetest." Hermione said, her voice sounding a little giggly.

Harry shook his head, "No, I couldn't be because the most sweetest, beautiful, caring, and sexy person on the planet is wrapped in my arms."

Hermione giggled and gently rocked from side to side in his embrace.

"You guys are too much." Ron drawled from his comfortable position hanging upside down out of a tree.

Harry looked up and smiled, "You're just jealous." he said kissing Hermiones neck.

Hermione wound herself out of his arms, holding his hand she pulled him down onto the soft green grass, "Ignore him." she said, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Mmm I intend to." Harry said moving closer and kissing her back deeply, his tongue gently running along her bottom lip.

"Alright! Alright! You've got me." Ron said swinging into an upright position, "I yield. You two are the most sappy, kissiy, huggy couple I know. And I'm jealous."

Harry broke the kiss, "Aw don't be jealous Ron. Be happy for us."

"I AM happy." Ron said climbing down.

"Well why don't you go see what Lavender is up to?" Hermione suggested drawing Harry back in for another kiss.

"And leave you two here alone? Pft. Sure. You'd be all over each other within minutes." Ron said eyeying them up.

"Mmm we will be anyway." Harry said as the stopped for moment.

Ron laughed outright at this, "Yes...but you won't do anything TOO much if I'm here would you?" he said.

Hermione grabbed Harrys collar and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"Er...would you?" Ron asked a little uncomfortable.

"Think what you want." Hermione called to him over Harrys shoulder as she started nibbling on his ear.

"Uhhh! Hermione." Harry moaned, pulling her closer to him.

"AH! STOP!" Ron yelled, waving his arms frantically, "YOU CAN'T SHAG IN FRONT OF ME!" he said then paused, "Wait...nevermind." he said grinning idiotcially and sat down to watch.

"Ron." Harry growled.

"Hm?" Ron asked innocently.

"Arg. Go away." Harry said as Hermione started kissing his neck.

"And miss this?"

"RON." Harry practically yelled.

"Alright. Alright. Don't blow your lid." Ron said standing up, "But I'll be back soon and if you're still going then it's your problem." he said walking away.

Harry grinned at Hermione as Ron vanished into the school, "Time to ourselves."

She smiled and nuzzled his neck affectionately. Harry tipped his head to the side and rested it on top of hers. She put her hands over his and intertwined their fingers.

They sat there for a few minutes in comfortable silence before Harry broke the peace, "Hermione...I...I-do you want to go for a walk or something?"

Hermione pulled away from him a little, "Sure." She said, frowning a touch.

Harry pulled himself to his feet and extended a hand to help her up, which she gladly accepted.

Harry fidgeted a little, before saying, "Okay...so walk...right. Um..."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry's new-found shyness, "Right...so where are we walking?"

"Um...by the lake?"

"Okay." Hermione couldn't think why Harry had suddenly started acting shy around her; it wasn't like they were five and he was scared she had cooties. She subconsciously scratched her head.

Harry's palm was sweaty in hers and she could almost swear she saw him shake slightly, but she dismissed it as being dehydrated from the sun. When Harry decided they'd walked far enough around the lake so no one would be able to interrupt them he stopped and cleared his throat nervously.

Hermione's frown was obvious now and she was being rather concerned about the oddity of Harry's actions, "Harry?" She questioned after a few minutes of silence.

Harry looked at Hermione, his emotions where clearly displayed on his sleeves; in fact if they'd been anymore clearer the words 'NERVOUS! ANXIOUS!' would have been flashing in metallic shades of red and gold. ...however there weren't any god and red flashings words on his sleeves...back to the point.

Harry was nervous. He coughed again, desperately trying to clear his throat.

"Hermione, I – you know I love you."

"Harry...you're starting to scare me."

Harry sighed, "No, that's not what I mean. What I mean is that I- well you know and I mean I love you and I want us to be together- but I don't think- I mean to say...I'm screwing this up royally, aren't I?" He asked, running his hands through his hair.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say." Hermione said softly.

Harry wrung his hands together, "Okay. What I mean is...I love you. And I want to be with you forever. And I think our relationship has reached a new stage."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up.

Harry continued, "And I want to show you how much you mean to me...and well...here." He passed Hermione a small box.

Her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, "Harry..?"

She opened it and there was a small, reasonably plain silver band ring inside, on the outside there was an inscription 'H & H'.

"It's a promise ring." Harry said, biting his lip waiting for some sort of reaction.

"Oh Harry. It's wonderful." Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him thoroughly.

Harry blushed and mumbled something that sounded like, "It's not much."

Hermione slipped the ring on, "I love it. Thank you so much. H & H..." She giggled for a moment, "Reminds me of M&Ms."

Harry looked at her half exasperated, half amused, "You would!"

He leaned in and captured another kiss.

"Hey Ron." Harry said sitting down beside him and watching his game of chess against Seamus.

"Checkmate." Ron said firmly.

"Aw crap!" Seamus said, "I thought I had you!"

Ron leaned back satisfied, "Hey Harry. Where did you two disappear to? When I got back you two had disappeared.

Harry shrugged, his face dusted pink, "Oh we went for a walk." he said.

Ron, who wasn't watching Harry's face nodded, "Ah yeah. Thought you might have."

Harry stood up, "I'll be back." he said.

"Another game?" Ron asked Seamus, who sighed.

"Alright..."

Harry sat down in an armchair beside Ron, watching them set up their chess pieces again, "So Ron..." Harry asked casually, "What does 'Operation K.I.S.S' stand for then? Hm?"

Ron blushed a little, "Oh it's nothing...just you know what we called the bet."

"Uh huh. And what did it stand for exactly?"

"Kill the Insufferable Swines?" Seamus suggested good naturedly.

"Kissing Idiots Support System?" Ron suggested with a grin.

"How about 'kill the idiots who snoop in someone's love life'?" Harry asked casually.

"Don't be ridiculous Harry, that's crap." Seamus snorted.

"I'll show you crap. Come 'ere!" Harry yelled as he threw a well aimed cushion.

The chess game forgotten.

But the Operation K.I.S.S would never be.

THE END

AN: mwahahha..ugh I'm tired and I need more chocolate....review for me. PLEASE review for me.


End file.
